Battle for Motorcity
|image = File:Group-1-.jpg |season = 1 |number = 1 |prod. number = 101 |airdate = April 30, 2012 |writer = Chris Prynoski |director = Chris Prynoski |previous = "Unaired Pilot" |next = "Power Trip"}} Battle for Motorcity is the first episode of Season 1 of Motorcity and the first of the overall series. It debuted April 30, 2012.TV by the Numbers- "Disney XD is set to premiere "Motorcity," on Monday, April 30" by Sara Bibel Overview Evil billionaire Abraham Kane nearly cripples Motorcity in his ongoing battle to demolish the city and expand his own private kingdom, Detroit Deluxe. Mike and the the Burners decide to take the fight to Kane's front door. Synopsis The Under Depths Two of the Burners, Mike and Chuck, travel to the depths of Motorcity to retrieve a fusion battery to power the east side gate. The two avoid the many hazardous obstacles, such as electrified cables and mutant rats, until they discover an abandoned shop holding a treasure trove of auto parts, including the fusion battery. While admiring the haul, Mike spots a skull accessory stuck in some debris. Suddenly, Mike get's a communication from Julie who, along with Texas and Dutch, warns Mike that the east side gate has shut down and that Kane's troops are preparing to storm it now that it's unsecure. Chuck and Mike hurry to get the fusion battery back to the surface, but just before they leave, Mike grabs the skull. It causes the shop to collapse, but Mike and Chuck manage to escape before racing to the east side gate. Abraham Kane appears to them on a holographic screen to announce that he will be engaging in battle to end Motorcity. Julie, Texas, and Dutch activate their defense modes and prepare to fight. Kane releases an ultra golem, and the Burners fight to stop it. Meanwhile, Mike quickly reactivates the the east side gate with the fusion battery before beheading the robot. The head breaks into a smaller robot, but Mike defeats it with ease. Again, a hologram of Kane shows up to taunt Mike, who threatens to defeat Kane in a face-to-face battle. Kane reveals that Mike used to be a cadet and that he turned his back on Detroit Deluxe, warning the Motorcitizens that Mike will do the same to them. At the Burners' Garage, the group prepares to confront Kane. Julie tells Mike not to let Kane get to him, before heading to Detroit Deluxe to use her ties to KaneCo for surveillance. Kane announces to Motorcity and Detroit Deluxe both that he will be appearing in person. Mike decides to use this opportunity to confront Kane, though Chuck and Dutch disapprove. Despite this, the Burners leave for Detroit Deluxe. Julie uses her connections to access KaneCo Tower, and discovers that Kane's announcement was meant to provoke Mike into walking into a trap. Julie tries to warn the Burners, but Mike refuses to listen. When he encounters Kane in the open,he turns out to be a hologram. The Burners are ambushed by robots and subsequently contained in pods. Kane announces to Motorcity that Mike has indeed abandoned them, and that with the Burners out of the picture, he can now destroy Motorcity and enslave the citizens. Julie attempts to free her friends, but is caught sneaking out by her Kane, who is overjoyed to see his daughter, and wants to celebrate his victory over the Burners. She tries to explain that what her father is doing is wrong, but he goes into a rage and refuses to listen. In the pods, Mike is feeling defeated and helpless, and berating himself for being tricked into leaving Motorcity defenseless. Chuck assures him that he believes that Mike can still save them all. Desperate to save her friends, Julie contacts Tooley, who she tricks into giving her the security code to release the Burners from the pods. Free at last, Mike finally encounters Kane in the flesh, but returns to Motorcity rather than attacking the villain, realizing at last that protecting Motorcity is more important to him than his grudge. Returning to Motorcity, the Burners face waves of KaneCo robots. Using their unbelievably great driving skills, they cause the robots to destroy one another in an attempt to shoot the Burner's speeding cars. However, one robot survives, and Kane takes manual control of it. Mike and Kane battle, car vs. Kanebot. Mike is victorious, and Motorcity is saved. Credits *'Written by:' **Chris Prynoski (writer) **George Krstic (staff writer} **Craig Lewis (story editor) *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' ** Reid Scott - Mike Chilton ** Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane ** Kate Micucci - Julie Kane ** Nate Torrence - Chuck ** Kel Mitchell - Dutch ** Jess Harnell -Texas ** Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob ** Jim Breuer - Tooley ** Dana Davis - Claire Trivia *This episode received 0.5 million viewers on its premiere night. *This episode was originally available as a free download on iTunes, and was available to watch for free on the official DisneyXD site. *The opening sequence of Mike and Chuck exploring Motorcity's underdepths is an homage to Raider's of the Lost Ark.http://geek-news.mtv.com/2012/05/18/motorcity-creator-chris-prynoski/ Full Episode Gallery Image.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes